Arkene
thumb|400px Arkene to jedno z miejsc dostępnych na mapie świata. To stąd pochodzą stworzenia sprzedawane w Trading Post. Z tym miejscem związana jest jedna z legend - o wędrowcu (The Wanderer and the Whitestone) Opis Arkene jest uważane za najzimniejsze i najbardziej nieprzyjazne do zamieszkania miejsce, choć mimo tego piękne. W trakcie zimy poziom śniegu może sięgać ramion Gryfa, a mag musi się dobrze przygotować zanim wyruszy w ten niebezpieczny teren. Otoczone przez Góry Alasre, to miejsce zamieszkiwane jest przez wiele lodowych stworzeń - Gryfy, które zawędrowały tu setki lat temu, rzadkie gatunki Feniksów... Ta mroźna kraina kończy się lodem, który ciągnie się w dal jak daleko sięga wzrok. Ten teren nigdy nie został zbadany, zbyt daleko od jakiegokolwiek miejsca, w którym można kupić zapasy, podróżnik szybko został by bez jedzenia i z dala od stałego lądu. Czasem magowie zapuszczają się w te rejony latem, wtedy mogą zobaczyć migrujące Narwale i ich młode. Zwykłe stworzenia nie posiadające żadnych magicznych właściwości, można tu również spotkać. Lepiej unikać olbrzymich polarnych niedźwiedzi i arktycznych lisów. W lodowatych wodach można dostrzec foki polujące na ryby. Na lodowej pokrywie zauważasz również delikatne ślady śnieżnych królików. Na obrzeżach tej krainy znajdują się prymitywne osady, gdzie ludzie prowadzą proste życie i handlują z magami zapuszczającymi się na te tereny. Ludzie ci są twardzi i zdolni przetrwać najgorsze warunki, dlatego magowie często zatrudniają ich jako przewodników, którzy są cenną pomocą w poszukiwaniu rzadkich jaj. W zamian za to plemię otrzymuje rzeczy, których jego członkowie nie potrafią sami pozyskać; takie jak żelazo, zboże i inne materiały. Mówi się, że ludzie z Synary wywodzą się z tej rasy, ale magowie nie widzą zbyt wiele podobieństwa. Ci twardzi ludzie są krępej budowy, podczas gdy ludzie z miasta położonego trochę dalej na południe są wysocy i smukli. Legendy Wędrowiec i Biały Kamień (The Wanderer and the Whitestone) Daleko na północy, gdzie lasy świata ustępują srebrnemu lodowi, kraina staje się wroga nawet wobec najbardziej śmiałych spośród magów. Tylko najbardziej hardzi i doświadczeni mogą bez szwanku wędrować przez tundrę i tylko na rozkaz starożytnych i dzikich stworzeń, które mieszkają w tym niekończącym się białym królestwie. Taki tajemniczy i odległy krajobraz rodzi najbardziej fantastyczne legendy. Ale ta opowieść nie jest mitem. Przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, szeptana dzieciom przez rodziców, opowieść o Wędrowcu i Białym Kamieniu oraz o Złamaniu Klątwy, jest tylko jednym z wątków na bogatym gobelinie przeszłości... Dawno temu w sercu Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, mag o imieniu Archex z woli jakiegoś boga lub bestii, zmuszony był błąkać się po oceanach świata, nigdy nie znajdując domu lub wytchnienia. Miał wiele wspaniałych przygód, ale zawsze udawało mu się uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem dzięki swojemu sprytowi i waleczności swojego białego smoka Celeste. Przez długie lata ta dwójka wędrowała razem. Trudno byłoby znaleźć dwie istoty połączone głębszymi więzami niż ten człowiek i jego smok, który wychowany został przez Thordora Pustelnika, bohatera z Wieku Mitów. Ani wojna ani strach nie mogły ich pokonać, kiedy byli razem. W ferworze wojny, Szansa pognała wiatry na północ, a szary statek Wędrowca został rzucony na lód w mgle tak gęstej, że nie mógł jej rozproszyć ogień Celeste. Powietrze było niewiarygodnie zimne, lot wysoko nad ziemią mógłby zamrozić nawet grubą skórę i gorącą krew smoka. Zatem Archex i Celeste ruszyli rozpoczęli wędrówkę, zagubieni zatracili nawet ciepło wspomnień. Niezdarnie przedzierając się przez mgłę zapomnieli o Zamku, zapomnieli swoich przyjaciół. Pchani dziwnym przymusem, kierowali się wciąż na najdalszą Północ. Ale nie czuli obawy. Celeste był wyjątkowo odważna, nawet jak na smoka. Ufała swoim złotym, groźnym płomieniom i Kyn - mieczowi swojego towarzysza. Także czyste serce Archexa, najsprawiedliwszego i najszlachetniejszego spośród bohaterów tamtych czasów, nietknięte było cieniem strachu czy zła. Jego dusza była spokojna i czysta tak samo jak jego białe oczy, nawet w tym straszliwym miejscu. Nie wszystko było stracone. Wędrowiec ukryty był we mgle. Nie dosięgały go burze śnieżne, a Lodowe Gryfy nie robiły mu krzywdy, nawet jeśli wędrował wprost przez ich gniazda. Wreszcie, po niezliczonych miesiącach, ich niezamierzona podróż dobiegała celu. Na najdalszym krańcu północy, gdzie jest najzimniej i nie można już pójść nigdzie dalej, Archex i Celeste stanęli przed starożytną bestią z legend - władcą lodu. Była jak Feniks, ale tam gdzie powinien być ogień był lód i był większy niż największy smok. Nawet Celeste wydawał się mały w porównaniu z tym olbrzymem. Feniks zaproponował im uwolnienie od klątwy wiecznej wędrówki i odesłanie ich do domu. Jednego z nich... Jednak jego propozycja obarczona była straszliwą ceną. Mógłby odesłać do domu Celeste obdarzonego nowymi mocami i wiedzą, tylko jeśli Archex Wędrowiec, odda swoje życie dla lodu. Ponieważ mag kochał swojego smoka zgodził się na te warunki. Ale czy człowiek może decydować o losie smoka? Celeste zaślepiona żalem i zmęczona trudami wędrówki odsunęła swego towarzysza na bok i ofiarowała się Lodowemu Feniksowi. Archex próbował się sprzeciwić, ale było za późno. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a niebo wypełniły Feniksy, lodowe jak ich władca, ale wielkości swoich normalnych ognistych kuzynów. Z oczu maga zaczęły płynąć łzy, ale lodowy krajobraz wokół niego zaczął znikać, a Zamek - jego dom - zaczął pojawiać się w polu widzenia. Jego łzy, które upadły w tundrze, zmieniły się w lód twardy jak diament, lód który nigdy się nie stopi. Ostatnią rzeczą z tego mroźnego świata, którą widział Archex, był jego ukochany towarzysz zmieniający się w słup białego kamienia. Tam będzie stać już na zawsze... Następstwa tej historii obecne są do dziś. Mniejsze Lodowe Feniksy powróciły w tamtym dniu do świata magów i stają się towarzyszami tych, którzy okażą się tego godni. Archex został bohaterem i ze swoimi nowymi, niezrównanymi mocami, zakończył Wojnę Czarodziejów. Ale smutek nigdy go nie opuścił. Mówi się, że jeśli ktoś dotrze na najdalszą północ, uda mu się zobaczyć biały kamienny słup wyłaniający się z mgły i garść diamentów, delikatnie błyszczących w świetle zorzy polarnej. Plotki głoszą, że najgodniejszym magom ukażą się tam cienie Celeste i Archexa Wędrowca oraz że zdradzą im wiele sekretów. Jednak żadna opowieść nie mówi o wielkim Lodowym Feniksie, władcy lodu, który wymagał takiej ofiary... Kategoria:Miejsca